Ally
Ally is a character created by CrimsonTagger Biography Ally is edd's younger cousin who first came to stay in the cul-de-sac at Double D's during her parents' divorce. To start with she basically spends the first couple days not talking to anyone, only leaving the room she's staying in when she has to and scowling at everyone when doing so. The 'i'm giving everyone on the planet the silent treatment" phase came to an end when (being a kid) she got bored and wanted to play. Deciding to give ed, edd n eddy a shot at being friends instead of just assuming them to be a group of losers and much to her disappointment she came to the conclusion they were even bigger losers than she originally thought. She greatly regrets joining them until meeting the other kids in the cul-de-sac all of which she quickly takes a liking to. She becomes particularly close with Sarah and jimmy finding amusement in Sarah's bossy attitude and short temper as well as just enjoying the kiddy games. After her parents divorce troubles are all sorted she goes back to living with them (though at separate times given her parents don't live together). But due to the fondness she develops for the cul-de-sac kids goes back to stay there whenever she can Relations with other characters Ed, Edd and Eddy She pretty well dislikes all 3 of them and finds it humorous when their scams fall apart, they get bullied by kevin or someone beats them to a pulp. She also strongly criticizes how Edd doesn't like Marie, but then again she criticizes a lot of things he does Sarah and jimmy Ally first takes a liking to them after seeing Sarah lose her temper with the Eds. After cracking up about it she decides she'd much rather hang out with those two and wanders off to go play with them, Sarah appeals to her dark sense of humour and the childish games obviously appeal to her given she's still a very young child herself though not as young as they are Johnny Probably the only kid Ally finds weirder than the eds she tends to avoid Johnny because at least unlike the eds she doesn't have to be around him at any time Nazz Ally really likes Nazz and enjoys spending slightly more mature girl time with her occasionally Kevin To her Kevin is extremely cool, she adores and admires him also enjoying when he bullies the eds Rolf Ally likes Rolf, she finds him confusing but amusing christen Ally pretty mutch likes christen she thinks christen is one of the coolist and a bit weirdist people but she still likes when christen makes fun of the eds or when he talks about camaros or mustangs The Kankers Instead of fearing them like the other kids Ally idolizes them especially Marie who she thinks of as probably the prettiest and coolest person ever and someone she wants to be just like when she's older Trivia *Ally is short for Alistina *she has a gap in her top teeth like Double D and her tongue is the same colour, her nose is also based on his *her entire design was based off wanting a dark red haired character *on the odd occasion she enjoys hanging out with the eds just to get a front row seat when their scam falls apart Category:Fan Characters Category:Female characters Category:Users from DeviantART Category:Characters Category:Girl Category:Female Category:Antagonists